Dragon World
"Dragon World" (ドラゴンワールド Doragon Wārudo) is one of the playable worlds in Future Card Buddyfight. Dragon World cards, as the name implies, are themed around Dragons equiped with armor and weapons and Humans riding and commanding dragons known as Dragon Knights. Dragon World's card frame resembles flames. This page is for fanmade cards and do not have offical cards Playstyle Dragon World focuses on two distinct attributes,《Armordragon》and《Dragon Knight》. Armordragons focus on having a mostly open center approach to their tactics to allow the user to wield a specific Item into battle. Armordragons also fall into various archetypes based on their characters for defense, but Dragon World focuses on offensive attacks while keeping vast amounts of defense available. Dragon Knights are monsters who ride on dragons instead of being dragons. Their deck style centers around 3 different decks to choose from to synchronize abilities and characteristics. "Drop Zone", "Rest", and "Rush". Associated Characters Sets containing Dragon World cards Attributes *Abyss *Armordragon *Black Dragon *Blue Dragon *Deep *Defense *Deity *Dragon *Dragon Knight *Earth *Fire *Green Dragon *High Dragon *Light *Moon Dragon *Musical Dragon Troupe *Red Dragon *Sage Dragon *Shinsengumi *Sun Dragon *Water *White Dragon *Wind Cards Flags *Dragon World (card) Spells * Another Encore * Anti-Dragon Stigma * Burning Love Unrequited * Call for the Show * Callous Moon Shield * Creation Myth, Origin of Dragon * Deity Dragonic Grimoire * Dragart, Armor of Steel * Dragart, Blizzard Storm * Dragart, Burning Rush * Dragart, Crimson Burst * Dragart, Cyclone Flare * Dragart, Emerald Tornado * Dragart, Great Hurricane * Dragart, Heavy Rain * Dragart, Inferno Strike * Dragart, Mountain Wall * Dragart, Speed Boost * Dragart, Steam Mist * Dragart, Stone Breaker * Dragart, Tears of Enhancement * Dragart, Tears of Harmony * Dragon Evolution * Eternal Midnight * Lunar Christening * Lunar Rejection * Lunar Revolution * Moon Dragon Lunar Cell * Moon Dragon Shield * Moonlight-energy * Musenergy * Musical Dragon Resonance * Musical Green Dragon Shield * Off-Key * Reflecting Lune * Serene Wall * Shinsengumi Formation * Silent Chill Aura * Soulbeat Charge * Soul Rise * Stage of Harmonious Souls * Subzero Moon Shield * Sun Paradise, -Gate of Mighty Sun- * The Hunger That Cannot Be Satisfied Items * Cursed Dragon Blade, Muramasa * Dragospear, Dragoenvy * Dragospear, Dragofear * Flag Of The Saint, Eternelle * J. Dragonblade, Jazzmaster * Moon Band, Luna Crest * Musword, Charvel * Musword, Esquire Impacts *Bonding Slash!! Dragonic Punisher *Dragonic Armageddon *Shinsengumi Never Dies! Monster Size 0 *Achu Subzero Dragon *Armordragon Kid *Balle Lune Imagine *Crusader Shield Dragon *Earth Dragon Kid *Fire Dragon Kid *Frostbite Dragon *Frostbite Dragon, “SD” *Reine Musedragon *Rhythm Dragon Jr. *Sable Musedragon *Sunshine Musedragon *Water Dragon Kid *Wind Dragon Kid Size 1 *Achu Blade Dragon *Achu Wave Dragon *Bassist Dragon *Blade Musedragon *Blue Sky Knight, Herbal Bank *Blue Sky Knight, Syringe Force *Bond Less Dragon *Core Catalyst, Bal the Torch *Courageous Deity Knight, Yuga *Dark Dragon Kid *Dragon Knight, Okita Mutsu *Dragon Knight, Okita Souji *Faithful Dragon Knight, Jeanne D'Arc *Howl Musedragon *Leading Dragon Knight, Jeanne D'Arc (Dual Card/Legend World) *Light Dragon Kid *Manager Dragon *Merady Dragon *Moon Deity's Fragment, Luna Shiva *Percussion Dragon *Stage Musedragon *Treble Musedragon *Volume Musedragon *White Light Dragon, White Moon Size 2 * Corona Days Dragon * Dark Nether Dragon * Dragon of the Moon, Luna Dragon * "King of Dragons", Drum * Moon Deity’s Fragment, Luna Dragon * Moon Deity's Fragment, Luna Frosst Size 3 *Ancient Muse Dragon, Marauder *Ancient Muse Dragon, Squier *Ancient Muse Dragon, Washburn *Armordeity, Burst Core *Aster of the Stars *Brave Soulbeat Dragon *Chaos Flare Dragon *Corona Days Dragon *Cyclone Drive Dragon *Dinodragon, Heinous *Evil Eye Dragon *Fissure Strike Dragon *Flame Serpent Dragon *Frost Diamond Dragon *God Land Dragon *Healing Spring Dragon *Heavy Storm Dragon *Holy Flame Dragon *Molten Burn Dragon *Mud Collapse Dragon *Ozone Protection Dragon *Quake Slam Dragon *Dust Blow Dragon *Seraph Shine Dragon *Soulbeat Dragon *Spectrum Ray Dragon *Squall Breaker Dragon *Steamworks Dragon *Sun Deity’s Desire, Soul Balle *Tidal Stream Dragon *Venom Stream Dragon Impact Monster * Category:Dragon World (Fanon) Category:New Worlds Category:World